1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of wearable devices. More particularly, the invention relates to wearable devices having sensors, including biometric sensors, attached thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Helmets and other protectable wearables are often required when working in areas where there is a potential for injury. Helmets are especially required to protect the head from hazards such as impact from falling objects, scraping or bumping one's head on equipment, or contact with electrical conductors. Traditional suspension bands have been designed to extend inside the helmet and be used for spreading the helmet's weight and the force of any impact over the top of a user's head.